


[PODFIC] Impulsive Actions

by MixerMonochrome



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Seagulls - Freeform, author's tumblr is knight-of-heart-and-art, dirkjohn meetcute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixerMonochrome/pseuds/MixerMonochrome
Summary: Dirk has fries. Seagulls like fries. Dirk has no sense of restraint and utilizes the fact that seagulls like fries to fill a train car with seagulls.This gets him punched.By a cute guy.(based onthis!)





	[PODFIC] Impulsive Actions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impulsive Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911627) by [Corvid_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight). 



> First attempt at podfic! Learned a few things I'll be trying to smooth out in the future (such as figuring out how to stay at a consistent distance from the mic so the sound doesn't fluctuate between audio bits, also practicing character voices), but this was super fun and I'll definitely be doing some more :D

**Text:**[Impulsive Actions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911627) by [Corvid_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/pseuds/Corvid_Knight)

**Length:** 9:11 minutes (1819 words)

**Download:** [MP3 (Google Drive)](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eaxDKzk1e5YkKFE7hBMn8cXGxpqDhh74/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
